Un'insolita Mania
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: A girl who seeks the extraordinary, a high school gang leader, a normal girl who has a huge secret, a stalker boy, the strongest man alive, a cynical unlicensed doctor, an informant, a real live urban legend... As these unique people's paths cross they begin to weave a twisted love story... AU/Multiple (Undecided) Pairings
1. Prologo (Prologue)

A/N: A thing with a love story, because everyone in this fandom loves that, and some of my favorites, twists and crimes and gangs and stuff.

This story is also unique in another way. See, people normally either write about Fine, Rein, and their friends with their parents as minor characters and their parents actually being their parents. What am I gonna do? Make it so Fine, Rein, their friends, their parents, and their friends' parents all be equal. Which means Elsa and Truth will NOT be Fine and Rein's parents. Why am I doing this? Because I can.

For the pairings most of them are largely undecided, some I am leaning to, and others I just don't know. For those that I'm leaning to I can change my mind/you can change my mind because I am a fickle person and the way I write the story might make it so that these pairings will make the story have the most sense...If that makes sense. Am I talking to much? I'm talking too much, but I digress...

Back to the pairings, here's a list of confirmed and leaning pairings:

**Decided Pairings**: Truth/Elsa, Camelia/Aaron, Jericho/Malia, Rumor/Rin, Falsity/Drew

**Pairings I am leaning towards**: Fine/Shade (shocking coming from a Shein/Brine fan I know), Auler/Altezza

And then there's gonna be a shit ton of ship tease.

Also OCs will appear.

In the prologue it will switch to multiple P.O.V.s but to not give away some things the normal P.O.V breakers I use will be replaced with ~?~, just know that means it switches to someone else's P.O.V.

Also, the characters who appeared in this prologue and are mentioned in the summary, they won't be the only main characters.

Okay, I'm done, enjoy the prologue~!

_***Un'insolita Mania** means **A Strange Obsession** in Italian._

~?~

I used to live with my mother, father, and sister. We were a perfectly happy family...or so it appeared to be. One day when my sister and I came home mother and father were fighting. It had never happened before as far as we had known. However, after that they never fought again...

A year later though they split up, I stayed with father and mother left with my sister. That was the _strangest_ thing that happened to me. After that everything was normal. My father remarried a normal woman, she brought her normal son, we became a normal, happy family of four, and that was it...It was a good life, something I'm sure others would be envious about, but...

But...

But it didn't satisfy me...

I felt like my life was too normal. I wanted some excitement...something...

_...Extraordinary..._

*.*.*.*

_**Chat 52956**_

JunkoEnoshima: Hey everyone! I'm moving to Himasia tomorrow!

RedJewel: Really? Congrats! Livin' alone?

JunkoEnoshima: Yeah, hey, what's cool in Himasia right now?

RedJewel: Cool, uuhhh, well a lot of people seem interested in the gangs and mafias right now...

Azure: Everyone here is interested in the strangest shit I swear...

_***Tsumiki** has entered the chat*_

Tsumiki: Heya! What'cha talking about?

JunkoEnoshima: Cool things in Himasia.

Azure: RedJewel mentioned the gangs but...

Tsumiki: Ooooohh! Yup! Those are REAL popular right now!

Tsumiki: Stuff like the _**Jade Vipers**_, _**Scarlet Cross**_, and there's this really strange one called

Tsumiki: _**Misericordia**_

JunkoEnoshima: Misericordia?

Azure: Isn't that, like, Mercy in Italian?

Tsumiki: Yup~! Weird huh?

RedJewel: What are they like, a merciful gang or something?

Azure: Kinda sounds like a cheap knock off of Cosa Nostra

Tsumiki: I guess, but Misericordia isn't a mafia it's a gang

Azure: There's a difference?

Tsumiki: Yeah, they're not too noticeable at a single glance, but they have their differences, gangs aren't as organized for one.

JunkoEnoshima: I see. Anything else?

RedJewel: Hmm...Oh! Have you heard about the _**Vampire of Westeria**_?

Azure: Oh, that again...don't RedJewel it was probably made up by Twilight obsessed fangirls.

Tsumiki: Oh no! It's really real! This vampire-

~?~

I didn't always look like this. _**She**_ made me get surgery to change my appearance. She wanted me to look like _**him**_. I didn't like him. He was a rude jerk. I don't care how much she told me he had a heart of gold behind that he was a bad person through and through. He couldn't even be bothered to get a doctor's license. He just practices medicine illegally and as far as I'm concerned that already means he's a terrible person.

She makes me wear a collar because he got away from her and she's determined to make me stay.

I don't wanna stay.

I don't like her.

She acts really nice to everyone else and to me, but only when other people are around. I get punished if I don't act like him, but I don't like to act like him. Why can't I be me?

I'll run away. I'll do it this time, but...where do I go after that? If I leave and she finds me then I'll be punished. She always hurts me and makes me bleed...I-I don't wanna get caught. Who can help me? Who do I stay with?

_Someone...help me..._

~?~

I used to be in a happy family. A loving mom, awesome dad, and wonderful sister you know? Typical four member family. One day when my sis and I came home they were fighting, it was bad. I only remember leading my sister to our room where we waited it out and after that they never fought again, or at least in front of us again. A year later though they split up and mom took me with her.

I didn't like that. I didn't wanna be separated from my sister and we weren't allowed to get into contact with each other. So when I went for my first year of middle school I decided to apply for a prestigious academy out in Himasia which I was accepted in and I left. Of course that didn't change the fact that I never talked to my sister ever again, I don't even remember what she looks like anymore.

I can remember that she was pretty meek though...I think...

We were the exact opposite form what I can remember. People always told us we would grow up to be completely different. It was obvious from the start that I'd be a tomboy and that she'd be a girly girl, but I don't know if that's true anymore since I don't even know where she is now.

I don't...even remember her name anymore.

How could I forget someone so important...

How...and why did I forget...?

_Does she...remember me?_

~?~

_**She**_ saved us, you know? He was holding a gun to us and we couldn't do anything about it, but she came behind him unnoticed and took him down. It was amazing. I never thought anyone would have enough courage to do something like that to a member of the Jade Vipers, but she did. I wanted to thank her and ask her for her name, but she quickly left. I never thought I'd see her again, but I did.

During the entrance exam for Meraviglia Academy. She was there. We sat right next to each other. I was so happy. I got to properly thank her and we even became friends. And after a while I fell in love. I know a lot of things about her now.

Her favorite color is pink, her birthday's on July thirtieth, her favorite food is sushi, she lives by herself, she lives in an apartment, her apartment number is 623, she lives at Mevas Apartments...

I know a lot of things and I'll continue to learn even more things because I love her.

_And I know we're meant to be together..._

~?~

I wasn't about to let them tell me how to do my job. Illegal surgeries, legal surgeries, I mean if it saves the person does it matter? Besides, how did those illegal surgeries even become illegal? What about them makes them so different form the legal ones.

But I guess there's no use complaining, it's fine as long as I don't have a license and even without one I'm still a better damn doctor then any of those idiots could ever be. My clients are a lot more interesting as an underground doctor too.

Gang leaders, mafioso, killers, this stuff was always really interesting when I was a student and it still is now. But the most interesting client I've ever had definitely has to be _**him**_. Yeah, he's obviously an eccentric.

_An eccentric with too much info for his own good..._

~?~

I know a lot of gang leaders are willing to sacrifice their members for the sake of a victory, but I'd prefer there not to be so many casualties. Oh, it's nothing so noble as I value people's lives, I'm a gang leader after all. Worrying about something as meaningless as other people's lives only gets you killed in my line of work.

But I can't afford to replace gang members so easily you know? Sure a lot of people are willing to join, but they have no experience and are easily killed. Besides, looking up to gang members or thinking their cool and shit is stupid.

We kill, we get killed, we commit crime, if you're just a silly little high school student or a normal person then you shouldn't even think those fucking thoughts.

I suppose I was like that too once though...

Yup, and if it wasn't for _**him**_ I probably would still be one of those normal idiots who think being in the gang's the shit...But he brought me to the underground.

_And now there's no turning back..._

~?~

They call me the _**"Vampire of Westeria."**_

For the record I'm not really a vampire...I'm an experiment that went slightly wrong...I don't have a thirst for blood, you can't ward me off with crosses or garlic, you can't kill me with a wooden stake—okay you can, but that's true for everyone if you lodge it into their hearts.

Let's see...similarities...I do hate sunlight and I do feed off of something. I feed off of people's happiness and luck. That's why I try to avoid people for the most part, of course, if I don't take away people's happiness and luck every once in a while I will die so if you ever start having a bad day when things were going great just a second ago that was probably me. See this really pisses me off...That damn _**bitch**_. If it wasn't for that bitch I'd still be a normal woman...

But mark my words I'll have my revenge.

_I will kill her..._

~?~

I use to be really shy, but I'm not anymore. Now I'm not shy, but I have a short temper. Which really sucks because of this damn strength. I don't really remember how and when I got it, but it's a real fucking bother.

Now that I think about it there are a few things I can't remember like my brother for example...I know we haven't seen each other for years, but damn, could I have really forgotten him? Can I not remember because of the same reason I can't remember how I got my strength?

Damn it! This is seriously fucking pissing me off! Why the hell can't I remember!? What's wrong with me!?

_What the hell happened to me!?_

~?~

I'm actually really really _**REALLY**_ good at gathering information. Not only am I good at it, but I really like doing it too! That's what makes my job as an informant so fun! I love people. I love _**MESSING**_ with people. It's so much fun and this corrupt world...It's all so beautiful...

Don't you all think this world is beautiful too? It might be corrupt and blackened, but it's still beautiful. No matter how much info I gather it's never enough. More info continues to pop up in this beautiful, corrupt, blackened world. That's what makes my job so much fun, I will always have something new to look forward too...and now _**she's**_ here. She'll be right here.

_My favorite human of all..._

_She'll be right here by my side in due time..._


	2. L'inizio Di Una Storia D'amore

A/N: (Mini-rant that I needed to get off my chest, skip the entire first and second paragraph if you don't wanna read it) So this writing exam for our school is coming up like next Wednesday and expository/persuasive essay BS is being shoveled into my brain and it burns. IT BURNS. My brain was not meant to write essays, it was meant to write fiction and fanfiction. Can't I just be given an option to write a two page short story instead of two essays that ask the stupidest questions like: "What does your hairstyle say about you?" or "Explain why cacti are important." Like seriously, these are actual things they made people right about in the past and they keep getting stupider. What sucks is that it's mandatory and you can't graduate high school without it like, brah, ask about something we'd actually know about at least because half of our hairstyles are the way they are out of sheer laziness and I don't think anyone here actually cares about cacti. How would you even write a full pager about either of them without bullshitting the entire way through?

Another thing I'd like to point out (this one actually has to do with fanfiction and not my exam problems): Doesn't it feel like, no matter the fandom, that when someone enjoys a certain couple they avoid an author like the plague because they normally write for that one specific couple? I read Shine stories all the time here as long as the plot and writing style catch my interest. Although, as long as the plot's good if there are a few things wrong with the writing (grammar, formatting, etc.) I can normally live with it. Not everyone's like this mind you, but I have seen a few people who avoid a certain author merely because that author is a fan of a certain couple. It makes me feel like as a precaution I have to write in the summary how this is not a Shein, Peter/Alice, etc. story. I might actually do that for the sole purpose of seeing if my views suddenly take a dramatic shift. It probably won't in this fandom. Most people here seem pretty good about reading regardless of the author's preferences.

Okay, excuse the rant there. So next chapter of Un'insolita Mania yay! /confetti

Thank you to my reviewers.

**Coco2012**: Glad you're excited for this chapter.

**May**: If it confused you then I am doing my job right and yes it will eventually make sense, but it'll probably add more confusion after some things are cleared up if I'm able to accurately write down how I want it to go.

**CandySHINE**: Yes, taking a break from my comfort writing zone. I do actually read a lot of Shine fanfics, I don't review mainly because I forget, but I just enjoy secretly stalking all of you since I can't really think of anything worthwhile to write in my review anyway. On another note This is my first PUBLISHED story that could possibly end Shine, it probably will, might not if the plot decides to go in a different direction though I'm positive it won't end Shein either way. I actually have a few Shine story ideas. Those will eventually be posted on _**Futago Hime no Himitsu**_ as a story that I may do in the future with enough interest or _**Fall in Love Like a Comic**_ as a drabble/one-shot from inspiration from a Shine picture/comic. There is one that I might post on its own later although it doesn't solely focus on Shine either.

Some P.O.V.s will once again be shown in ~?~ breakers.

Okay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

*.*.*.*

**_L'inizio Di Una Storia D'amore_**

**_The Beginning of a Love Story_**

~.*.~.*.~

Wow. Himasia. I'm finally here. I'm only on the train platform still, but it's obvious that this is nothing like back in the countryside. There are so many people here, probably double then what was at Mivari.

"Rein! What're you doing standing their all slack jawed for!?" I stopped looking around to see a dark blue haired, golden eyed teen waving at me. He was my online friend, Truth.

"Truth!" I ran up to him.

"Took ya long enough to make up your mind about comin' here! Seriously, I've been telling you to come here for like, what, eight years?" Truth said.

"I couldn't come here when I was six!" I whined.

"Pfffft excuses." Truth stuck his tongue out at me. I blew a raspberry at him.

"REAL mature." Truth snickered.

"Meh." I responded.

"So, what apartment complex are ya stayin' in again?" Truth asked.

"It's called _**Sachima Apartments.**_"

"Those are the shitty ones. Couldn't you afford one that's a little nicer? Hell, Aravin is nicer and that one's still shit too."

"You curse too much."

"We're on the issue of your fucking apartment, not my language, focus!"

"Then take me to my apartment!"

"Are you sure 'cause that's a wretched ass apartment. You could always stay at mine-"

"..."

"What? I swear if you're thinking I have some ulterior motive-"

"..."

"Seriously, do you know how many kidnappings have happened there?"

"I'll be fine."

"Woman, you can't even bring yourself to hurt a fucking fly, literally, if someone attacks you I highly doubt you'd have enough guts or courage to take him down."

"I'll be fine.

"You won't"

"I will."

"You wo-"

"..."

"Ugh, nothing I say will change your mind will it?"

"Nope~."

"Ugh, fine, let's go."

Truth reluctantly began leading me to my new apartment. It was pretty run down, but on my budget this was the best I could afford until I found a good job.

"Call me if anything happens." Truth told me.

"You worry too much." I giggled.

"Because you're a fucking sheep in a city of wolves. Seriously I'm happy you're here, but you're not exactly the strongest and you're a pacifist to top it all off." Truth sighed, "I was kinda hoping you're folks would've at least helped you get a nice apartment in one of the less dangerous parts here."

"It's fine. Once I have enough money I'll move somewhere difference, promise. Until then you can keep an eye on me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

..*..*..*..

Fucking Rein! She's a country girl, naive, a pacifist, not to mention she has no idea just how many gang members are crawling around here. Okay so I might be a little overprotective, but I've got a good reason she's the type that falls for anything easily. If a guy in a white van came up offering free candy she'd probably go up to him. And god forbid if the guy pretends to be injured because she'd definitely go up to him then...

Ugh, I know I was the one who wanted her to come in the first place, but I didn't think she'd end up _**there**_ of all places.

*.*.*.*

**Chat 52956**

JunkoEnoshima: Finally here in Himasia!

Tsumiki: Woohoo! We should all meet up in IRL and give you a house warming party.

Azure: That might bother her.

JunkoEnoshima: Oh it's no bother, but let's wait until I get a better apartment.

Wish: Oh? Where do you live now?

JunkoEnoshima: Umm near Lacrucha.

Azure: Daaammmn you got stuck in the shittiest part of town.

Tsumiki: Oh no! You'll be in a lot of danger there! You can always come and stay with me if you get too scared Junko!

JunkoEnoshima: Hahaha, thanks, but I'll be alright, don't worry.

Wish: Be extremely careful Junko, there's no telling what happens there.

*.*.*.*

The next morning Truth came to pick up Rein and bring her to their new school for the opening ceremony. Today they would be going to Mysteria, a prestigious academy in Himasia.

"Strange that the best fucking school in all of Kitaria is in a crime infested city." Truth commented on their arrival.

"I'm more surprised that they accepted a wannabe delinquent like you." Rein teased.

Truth cleared his throat and with a sweet smile he said, "Hm? What are you talking about Rein? I'm no delinquent, I'm a good boy."

"..."

"..."

They both burst out laughing after a couple of seconds. The students passing by gave them strange looks, but neither cared.

"Okay, okay, let's get going to the opening ceremony." Truth said and led Rein to the stage where the ceremony would begin.

~?~

Looking from the stage I see the faces of so many students. Some are cheerful, some look like they want to leave, some are chatting with others, and some already fell asleep...

They all really do look so innocent. I can't believe one of them is actually_** that serial killer.**_ Unfortunately, all leads pointed to a student that attended this school. Of course nothing has been released to the public just yet. We don't want to cause a mass uproar and there's no telling what the serial killer might do if we reveal that we know there whereabouts. It sucks that I'm the one who got the job as a _teacher_ though. And I had to be a language arts teacher. I was always bored in that class back in high school. I'd rather trade places with _**him**_. He's not even a teacher! He doesn't sit in a boring classroom all day...

"Students..."

Oh it finally started, this better not take long...

~?~

And the principal will be droning on and on and on and on...I'm sorry, but who was the dipshit who thought opening ceremonies where a good idea? I hated them when I was a kid and seeing those students faces clearly means they all hate it too. Some of them are even asleep! And I'm not talking bout the ones who crashed the second they sat down I mean more feel asleep when the principal started talking. Hell, I think some of the teachers are about to keel over too!

Finding the serial killer's not worth this shit.

It's just not.

I thought I was done with opening ceremonies when I graduated school oh god...

Why'd they send me back to this den of hell!? Why!?

~?~

I'm being followed by a stalker. I thought today would be the day I could finally get away from him for a while. He should've been at the opening ceremony still! Don't tell me he was actually following me this entire time...

When I saved him I didn't think he would be so clingy...when he wanted to be my friend and I accepted I didn't think it would turn out like this!

I have to get away.

I have to!

My apartment? No, I get the feeling he knows where that is. I have to lose him and go somewhere else, but where?

That's it! I'm sure _**he**_ wouldn't mind if I stayed there for a while.

*.*.*.*

After the opening ceremony all the students scattered to their assigned classrooms. Unfortunately, Truth and Rein were separated. Upon arrival to her classroom she saw that there were five empty seats by the time the teacher began class.

"Good day class, I am Mr. Salvatore. For today I would like you all to introduce yourselves. We'll start from this row and work our way from this side to the other..." The teacher, a pink haired, blue eyed man said.

One by one all the students introduced themselves, Rein patiently listened to each of them. She did pay attention to a particular name from the others though.

"Hi~! My name is Kazuya Minegishi! It's nice to meet you all!" He grinned and said it in the most cheerful way possible. He had blue hair and blue eyes.

"Next?" Mr. Salvatore called when Kazuya sat down. Rein stood up form her seat.

"Hello my name is Rein Soleil it's nice to meet you all." She said and sat down.

The rest of the class continued on with their introductions.

"Okay so that means Fine, Bright, Bibin, Caedmon, and Alistair are not here today." The teacher marked that down on his attendance sheet, "Tomorrow class officially begins so I hope you'll all be ready."

~?~

It's great that school finally ended! Now let's see...Bright, Fine, Shade, Caedmon, Bibin, and...Alistair? Those were the absent ones right?

I'll just make a mental note of that~! I'll have to report it to the _**rest of them**_ and the _**queen**_ after my recording is done.

I can't wait to see her excellency again~! Now that I think about it _**that girl**_ in my class looks like her excellency too, but she has _**her**_ last name.

Hehehehe~ School will be a lot of fun I just know it!


	3. Catene (Chains)

A/N: Okay so for those who still do not know, my computer got 'fixed' (and I use this term loosely) and some of my stories and manga translations where deleted. So some stories will be delayed even more so now or put on a hiatus because some of them even had their story line's wiped out.

I just seem to have had a terrible year in general. All my junior year is doing is stressing me out and my motivation has taken a downfall. It's not like I have a lot of schoolwork (well I don't really see it as a lot), I'm just easily stressed out when I do something I don't enjoy it seems. I might have to take a hiatus because my motivation is almost nonexistent now. The problem with that is that I might never come back if I do. If my junior year is giving me this much trouble then it'll only continue in my senior year and after that there's college so...Well, I'll just have to hope my motivation decides to come back soon.

My apologies for the complaints. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Un'insolita Mania.

This chapter will include more mysterious P.O.V.s

**SugarxHoneyXPie**: Durarara base wasn't my intention, but yeah, now that I look at it you could say this story took some base from that.

**C****eria Crimson**: Glad you like it so far.

*.*.*.*

_**Catene**_

_**Chains**_

~?~

"So, how did things go?" I asked.

"I saw this girl with Eliza's last name, but with your excellency's face and a similar sounding name!" Kazuya grinned.

"Oh? Is that right? Do tell."

"Her name is Rein Soleil. See? Sounds like Raine and Soleil is Eliza's last name. She also had your blue hair. She said her introduction quickly and it sounded kinda monotone, I don't think she's as friendly as you~!"

"Maybe she was just shy or nervous."

"Well, that still doesn't change the fact that I like you the best~!"

"You're still as annoying as ever..." Hibiki groaned.

"And you're still as grumpy as ever." Kazuya stuck his tongue out.

Hibiki and Kazuya began to argue as per usual.

Hmm...A girl who looks like me huh?

_How interesting..._

~?~

It's a surreal feeling to be back in such an environment. I don't know how much time has passed since I've been here. I've been locked away for so long I hope I can get used to a place like this.

Now, to find a place where she won't find me.

Who should I turn to? I don't know anyone other then her...

_I suppose merely hiding for a while will do me some good._

~?~

Useless, the lot of them!

I give them one job.

One _fucking_ job and they fail me.

Keeping a _**chain**_ around them seems pointless now.

Well, no matter, I should send someone else.

"_Elsa."_

~?~

Hahahahaha! It's amusing to think they could catch her so easily! The best part is that she got away from them without realizing she was even being targeted to begin with!

Oh, she's interesting indeed!

She doesn't realize she's _**the connection between us all **_and yet she's already moving in a way that will _**force us all to be connected**_! Ah, my favorite human, you sure are a mystery even to me. At a glance you're nothing more than a regular middle school girl, but that's not true at all!

Right now you have caught the eyes of an informant, hang around with a gang leader, have your own gang in the palm of your hand, piqued the interest of a queen and her lackeys, and reside in a neighborhood filled with all kinds of strange and unique criminals! You don't even realize any of this yourself!

But none of them will hurt you.

They _**can't.**_

No matter how much they try.

Even if they don't realize it, _**they've already been chained down to you**_. _**Forced to obey you**_.

Even if you don't realize that, it is an _**undeniable fact**_...

_And those chains are what will serve as a connection between us all..._

~?~

As an assassin trained for this since birth I'm forced to obey the one who trained me. Doesn't mean I have to like it though.

And why kill her of all people? She's an innocent little girl.

This picture shows me that she has clearly never had a single malicious thought once in her life, but she's still the target. I cannot fathom why she's the target. The daughter of a criminal syndicate? If that was the case she wouldn't be looking so pure, even in a photo. She would at least hold some malice in those eyes.

But I see none.

_Just why is she the target?_

~?~

My surname.

Her face.

My surname.

Her face.

_**My surname and her face.**_

It can't be a mere coincidence, if it was her excellency would've dismissed it as such, but instead she seems to have taken an interest in that girl.

Now, I must make sure she doesn't die as well as doing my usual duties...

I don't want to, but if her excellency says I must then I must.

_All is for my queen..._

~?~

The serial killer...

His victims involve mostly men and a few woman.

What's left behind in each case?

A scalpel that was clearly used to cut the hearts out of each victim and a cryptic message "Amore Sanguinante" translated to "Bloody Love".

What's missing?

The hearts of the victims and any evidence. There's not much we're able to get out fo the scalpels unfortunately.

The killers good, almost too good.

_Almost._

The killer left something behind.

A school crest.

Mysteria Academy's school crest.

Granted, it could be just some trick, but we do not have anything else to go on.

We'll just have to hope for the best.

_Hope there will be no more victims._

~?~

The Kitarian Parliament...

We're supposed to _**limit the monarchy's power**_.

We seem to do the exact opposite in the eyes of many though.

A lot say Kitaria is an absolute monarchy trying to pass as a limited one.

I can't say that's a complete lie though...

The Kitarian Royal Family still continues to hold most power and us at the parliament are really only here to keep face, so others won't judge Kitaria. However, we do have some jobs. An example: the Nightingale noble family head, a member of the parliament, is the queen's adviser and is here to make sure the queen doesn't make too foolish a mistake.

The members of parliament for generations have been the head of twelve noble houses selected by a queen of long ago. We're not chosen by our people.

The controversy we stir is amusing yet unneeded.

Hmhmhmhmhmhm...

_I look forward to what her majesty has in store for those who oppose us._

~?~

These signet rings might as well be a collar and chain keeping us tied to the queen.

Well, it's not like they were forced on us, we were given the option to refuse and yet...we all agreed to wear this collar.

I wonder how many have refused to be chained before.

Has anyone ever refused?

Since we're young we're made to be _'friends'_ with the future ruler of Kitaria so we'll want to accept our roles.

Or that's how it should have been.

The former king disappeared when the queen was very young and us, the current heads, where in different countries. We didn't grow up to form friendships. The queen came to us at random points in each of our lives and we just..naturally grew attached to her.

_And now we're chained to her._


	4. Discrezione (Discretion)

A/N: Next chapter is here!

_(If I somehow sound mean/rude when I respond I apologize, I don't intend to, it's just when I write/say words it always sounds terrible for some reason….)_

**Crysan**: There aren't a lot of Fine/Shade? Really? Because I see a ton of them...Some might not directly mention in the summary that they are Shine fics though. You might have to read like a few chapters or the reviews. Some mention the couples in the first chapter author notes sometimes too. There are a lot of Shine writer's here too so a quick look at their profile can normally tell you what couple they primarily write for.

**coco2012**: Confused? Doing my job right!

**Ceria Crimson**: Mysterious Queen is best queen.

**CandySHINE**: And once you find out who is who there will only be more questions. It'll be great! (For me that is, I'm not sure how well you'd take that much suspense.)

**Shein 3**: Yeah I agree there aren't a lot of Shein stories out there, but for this story's plot I'm not too sure Shein will fit in. I think this will become apparent as the story goes on.

*.*.*.*

_**Discrezione**_

_**Discretion**_

~?~

(Misa's Song English Version)

"_Careful what you do_

'_Cause God is watching your every move_

_Hold my hand in the dark street_

_For if you do I'll know that I'll be safe_

_Even if I'm far away and alone_

_I can be sure that you'll find me there_

_This I know_

_You draw me close for a while_

_So quiet_

_You tell me everything_

_If I forget what to say_

_Then you'll come to me_

_And tell me again_

_Yes, you'd tell me once again_

_But what happen when_

_I know it all?_

_Then what should I do after that?_

_What then?"_

*.*.*.*

"Do you hear that?" Rein asked.

"Hear what?" Truth responded.

"That singing."

"I think you're losing it."

"Shut up! I really hear it!"

"And I really think you're losing it. "

"No! It's…huh? It stopped…"

"Yeah you lost it."

"Shut up!"

~?~

Most curious. She heard it, but he did not. Or was he pretending he was unable to hear _**his voice**_?

Does he perhaps recognize his voice and chose to ignore it with the pretense of keeping the girl away from **_him_**?

Curiouser and curiouser…

But even if he tries to keep him away from her their meeting has already happened and their involvement has already been set in stone…

~?~

"The investigation's going nowhere… are you _**positive the serial killer**_ is here?"

"Not really."

"Then why are we here!?"

"Because it's not a _definitive yes_ that the supposed serial killer is here, but a _yes_ does exist. Even if it is not who we are looking for, someone dangerous is lurking within the walls of Mysteria."

"Someone dangerous..? In a school?"

"Please…you can't honestly tell me you actually believe _mere students are incapable of being dangerous_. I would have figured that _**Kazuya**_ was a _**prime example**_ of why you should not judge one from their age."

"…"

*.*.*.*

"So where do you want to go first?" Truth asked.

"How about a bookstore." Rein responded.

"How about _the_ bookstore?" Truth grinned and grabbed Rein's hand. He took her to a large ten story building which was a bookstore.

"This is the bookstore!?" Rein looked in awe.

"Best bookstore around! Ten complete stories of nothing, but books!"

"Wow, they even have manga and comics here."

"Well those are considered books right?"

"Yeah, but you never see this large of a collection." Rein picked up one of the mangas from the shelf.

"Oh, that's a good one!" Truth said.

"Really?" Rein asked.

"Yup. You like psychological shit right? I think this one…this one….and this one would suit your weird ass tastes."

"Thanks and my tastes aren't weird!"

"No normal girl would be interested in psychological and horror shit."

"Shows what you know, not ever girl has to be shoujo and romance obsessed you know!"

"Yeah, and those that aren't tend to be weird. Like you."

"Meh!" Rein stuck her tongue out.

"Well, want to get some actual books with only words in them?" Truth pointed to the stairs.

"Yeah let's go." The two walked up the stairs. A red haired low pig tailed girl with cerise eyes bumped into Rein and almost knocked her down the stairs. She was only saved because Truth caught her in time.

"What the hell!? Watch where you're going why don't ya!?" Truth growled. The girl stopped and glared at Truth.

"Excuse me it's you two who-gwah!?" Just then the girl was grabbed by her head and forced to bow.

"My companion apologizes for almost knocking you friend down and I apologize for Fine's rude behavior." A purple haired and indigo eyed young man bowed, "Apologize too."

"Why should I!? It's their fault Shade!" Fine groaned.

"No it's not; you're an idiot who doesn't watch where you're going. Now apologize." Shade frowned.

"Sorry…" Fine mumbled.

"Properly!"

"I'm sorry!"

"There…Well, once again I apologize. We'll be going now." Shade dragged Fine away.

"What a strange pair…" Rein mumbled.

"Who cares, let's go." Truth and Rein continued onto the second floor.

.^.^.^.^.^.

"I don't care how bad of a fucking mood you're in! We don't need you causing a scene when there are so many people around!" I scolded Fine, "Besides didn't you want to be discreet in order to hide from your stalker? Picking a fight over something that was clearly your fault isn't what I consider _discreet_."

"Shut it…" Fine huffed.

"Seriously you were happy-go-lucky a few minutes ago, what happened?"

"None of your concern!"

"Hey, you don't have to snap at me, I was only asking. Besides is that the attitude you really want to take with the only person who can hide you from your stalker? Well, unless you really want to go to _**him**_."

"I hate him."

"Then don't snap at me because I will kick you out of my house."

"Hmph, you're so mean."

"Don't care."

~?~

_Klink_

_Klink_

_Klink_

"You've been moving those for a while now."

"It's because _**they**_ keep moving."

"Why?"

"For discretion. The wrong move can reveal everything you know. If they make the smallest of mistakes, take the wrong step, or even breathe the wrong way it can give away some valuable information. And some information just shouldn't be revealed to the public."

"Surprising coming from an informant. I figured you'd want them to make a mistake."

"I never said I _**didn't **_want them to make a mistake…It's just I don't think they should make a mistake until I can come in contact with _**her**_."

"What's with your obsession with her anyway?"

"…An excellent question. But a secret for now."

"…Then I'll leave at that for now…"

_Klink_

_Klink_

_Klink_


	5. Investigare (Investigate)

A/N: Next chapter yay! I hope you all enjoy!

CandySHINE: Swearing Truth is one of the best types of Truths. Glad you enjoyed the chapter let's hope you enjoy this one just as much!

*.*.*.*

_**Investigare**_

_**Investigate**_

*.*.*.*

_**Chat 52956**_

JunkoEnoshima: You guys ever hear strange singing while walking?

Azure: Singing?

RedJewel: No, not that I can remember.

Tsumiki: They say only very few are able to hear the voice of the Fallen Angel.

JunkoEnoshima: Fallen Angel?

Azure: Or they're all delusional.

Tsumiki: No it really is a Fallen Angel! People have claimed to see it before you know, even have a few pictures floating around online!

Tsumiki: Sometimes you find black feathers on the floor around the streets too.

Tsumiki: Just a couple though.

Azure: That could easily be a bird's.

Tsumiki: No! These are more…sleek and they give off a warm and gentle glow to them. The glow's a pretty dim grey though.

RedJewel: You've touched one before?

Tsumiki: Yup!

Tsumiki: Since you heard the voice maybe you'll get the mad love of this fallen angel!

JunkoEnoshima: Huh?

Azure: Don't you even start Tsumiki…

~?~

As a reporter I've dedicated my life to uncovering the truth, no matter how dangerous it might be. Today, however, I'm doing a rather…plain job. I'll be going to _**Himasia, Sinulare**_ to see who **the strongest person** there is. Not very glamorous or dangerous I know, but eh, it's what this magazine wants me to do.

I approached a group of salary men.

"Strongest? Probably some gang member."

"Isn't it the _**Vampire of Westeria**_?"

"I think it's more likely to be the _**Fallen Angel**_."

"…" Let's move on to some other people.

"The guys from _**Jade Vipers**_, definitely."

"Whoever's in charge of _**Misericordia**_."

"There's this _**singer who's allegedly an assassin**_…"

"It's gotta be the _**Queen of Hearts**_."

"I'd assume it'd be the _**Gryphon**_."

"Probably _**that fiery red head**_."

I'm not getting anywhere. Everyone always seems to tell me something different and Queen of Hearts? Are they talking about the character in _**Alice in Wonderland**_? Was someone given that as a nickname or something?

Maybe I'll try asking about them…

"So what's the deal with the Queen of Hearts?" I asked.

"Oh~! You're not a local are you? Queen of Hearts is what we refer to as the **girl who protects the queen and the royal family**. All of the **members of parliament are named after a character from Alice in Wonderland**." A young man responded.

Kitaria is a rather strange country…Well, I think I'll go back to my strongest investigation.

"Someone like you wouldn't know him since you're not a local, but there's this infamous guy named _**Toma Kato**_. But he's not strong in the terms of physical strength."

"Well there's _**Fango Hale**_."

"Oh yeah, I hear Fango Hale once threw a police car into another police car…"

"Why he threw the police car? He was accused of something he didn't do apparently. I hear **Toma did it then blamed him for it** so Fango kinda lost in and started taking his anger out on the police."

"Fango Hale's pretty tough."

Now I'm getting somewhere. Fango Hale seems to be a common name now…Time to do some more research on this Fango Hale. I met with a gang leader and asked him if he thought Fango Hale was the strongest.

"Yeah." He nodded, "The guy's an amateur fighter, absolutely no training, but I could never beat him in a fist fight, I don't think I could even beat him if I was armed with an AK-47. I'll admit I admire him. He's a member of a rival gang though. So…"

He shut off my tape recorder.

"I'll have you keep this entire conversation between you and I…wouldn't want anything to happen to that son of yours right?"

"..!"

In the end I'll have to find someone else to ask. But if even a gang leader admires him he's definitely gotta be something else.

"If you want to know more about Fango Hale you should ask Toma Kato, the informant." Someone told me an hour after I continued to ask around. They even gave me his address.

~?~

"Wow, they even knew my address. Whoever told you must be a frequent client of mine…well whatever. You're here for this magazine right?" Toma Kato, a white haired and ocean blue eyed guy with glasses, waved a magazine in my face. It was the magazine that hired me.

"Then this should make it significantly-"

"How's your son? Doing well?"

"..!" Damn, this is probably where that gang leader got the info about my son…

"Well…enough about him. I hear you're looking for the strongest person. In a fist fight you'd have to give it to _**Fi-fi**_. If it's an anything goes fight…" He sighed before continuing, "…it would have to be _**Go-chan**_."

"Go-chan?"

"Fango Hale."

"But I hate talking about him, just thinking about him puts me in a bad mood…Knowing him is bad enough you know?"

"U-uhh…Can't you tell me a little bit about him at least?"

"…I'm a very busy guy, but I'll tell you who you can ask. He should have more than enough time…you know if he's not too busy with Fi-fi." Toma handed me a slip of paper and had me leave his apartment.

~?~

"Oh my…I can't believe he pawned you off to me!" A purple haired and indigo eyed doctor groaned. His name was Shade.

"Hey!" And it was clear to me that he was a jerk.

"Okay well I'll tell you about Fango if only to get rid of you quickly. He's a close friend of mine. Nice guy really, just pretty fucking scary when pissed. There's no doubt in my mind that he can beat up anyone. No one can ever compare. Fine here can hold her own against him…for the first couple of minutes which is pretty impressive considering how he normally is."

It seems Fango truly is the strongest, "Well, thank you for your time."

Now to go and find this Fango…I left the house and began searching to see if I could find him.

_**Tap**_

..?

"Ye-mmrph!"

"….."

~?~

"Another victim…" I sighed.

"Hmm…a reporter? My, my, this killer really does have a plethora of different victims! We can barely even pinpoint something in common they all have." Antoine smiled. How the hell am I supposed to feel about working for a detective who takes all his cases so lightly?

He treats them **like a game**…

"Let us see…most of the victims have been men. This one just happens to be a woman. She is also a freelance reporter currently hired by _World Talks_ magazine. She was investigating the strongest person…Once again a scalpel has been left behind, the heart is missing, and the message is here." Antoine mused.

"Are we sure it's a student doing this? Where would they even get a scalpel?"

"Well, there is the possibility that the student is the child of a doctor so that's where they procure the scalpels. They could also be a genius who became an underground doctor or the third possibility that they are not working alone..."

"And what do you think?"

"There's not enough evidence for a solid hypothesis, but we do have a number of people who we believe may have done it.

Probably only because it's convenient for her majesty…of course if I said that out loud there's no doubt that I'd be…no I shouldn't think about that.

"Do you have the list with you? I haven't seen it yet."

"Well…for now I was ordered to do a bit of a solo investigation on these suspects, no use getting you all involved especially if it turns out our suspicions were wrong…"

~.~.~.~

I smiled at Camelia before walking away. I looked down at the list of suspects.

First we have a high school student in Mysteria Academy_**, Aaron Quinn**_. He's a capable student who has already decided his path as a future doctor. Apparently his father and mother are both surgeons. It wouldn't be too hard for someone like him to procure scalpels that is certain…However I must think about the message left behind as well: "Amore Sanguinante"…"Bloody Love".

If we are to go with a prior **theory that this was done by someone who fell in love with all these people and killed them out of a crazed love **then Aaron would have to be **bisexual with a larger preference towards men**.

However by our information he is heterosexual.

The next suspect is _**Shade Nocte**_. He is an **underground doctor and a graduate of Mysteria Academy**. No doubt that scalpels are in easy reach for him, but he is not a high school student. This brings us to the theories that either he is **working with a student of that school** or p**lanted that school crest to throw us off**.

He does seem to associate with a middle school girl named _**Fine Von Brandt**_. However, there comes the problem with the message. If they did work together what is the purpose of the message? Our theory of being in love with the victims could be completely wrong if these two are the culprits. Is this Shade's way of showing her love to the girl and she accepts it as such with open arms and joins him in these murders? Or does she commit them in an attempt to show her love for him?

If Fine is not involved and it is Shade solely then the _evidence_ left behind was to lead us off track.

Which means Shade killed these victims for his crazed love for them.

Form our information on Shade **he is bisexual**, but his **preference doesn't really lean towards either gender**.

The final suspect is **Malia Nocte**, a **relative of Shade's**. She is Shade's cousin via their fathers. Apparently the two are in constant contact so I highly doubt it would be too difficult for her to procure scalpels. She's in **her final year at Mysteria Academy** so the crest could be hers.

**She is bisexual and does have a preference towards men**.

This makes her our most likely suspect, but we still do not have enough evidence against any of the suspects to conduct a full investigation on them and the only evidence against them we do have is all based upon theories that could very well be completely wrong…

For now I'll do a bit of snooping as the queen has ordered and then report back.

`.`.`.`.`

_Klink_

_Klink_

_Klink_

"You're moving them again…"

"Because they're all moving again! It's almost time…"

"For what?"

"For meeting _**her**_!"


End file.
